One of the Hawaii State Center for Nursing's (Center) legislative mandates is to "Conduct research on best practice and quality outcomes". In response, the Center, in collaboration with 23 healthcare and educational organizations throughout the State of Hawai'i, is planning a series of annual regional (500-600 attendees) research dissemination and translation conferences entitled, "Pacific Institute of Nursing: Advancing Practice, Education, and Research" (PIN). This annual conference, held in Honolulu, builds upon the 20-year success of our Pacific Nursing Research Conference (PNRC). The PIN was conceived as a vehicle to promote and generate evidence-based practice (EBP) to a broad constituency of administrators, clinicians, educators, and researchers across the State of Hawai'i as well as Pacific Rim nations. OBJECTIVES: The profession of nursing is dedicated to improving the health for individuals and communities through the provision of evidence-based, quality health care. Nurses in Hawai'i stand at the gateway between east and west and as such, are prepared to address cross-cultural issues and trends impacting health in resource enriched and constrained settings. The PIN represents a coalition of Hawai'i organizations across practice, education, and research dedicated to building a vibrant nursing learning community. The PIN objectives are to: (a) Foster the delivery of safe, quality patient care by the development and implementation of translational research using EBP;(b) Disseminate best practices among health-promoting organizations serving AHRQ priority populations;(c) Increase the target audience to include under-represented Asian and Pacific Islander constituencies around the Pacific Rim;and (d) Provide a venue for capacity-building partnerships across the practice, education, and research sectors. PROGRAM: To facilitate these goals, we respectfully request funds to support a three-day PIN Conference and a two-day Pre-Conference EBP Workshop (Pre-PIN). This combination series is designed to bring together a diverse group of nursing professionals in one venue, educate them as to the meaning, importance, and methods of EBP in healthcare and educational settings, and advance the conduct of collaborative EBP project implementation in rural underserved community settings, as well as urban areas, across the region. Within the context of the PIN, we will embed a skills-building training workshop in Evidence-Based Practice (EBP) facilitated by Marita Titler, RN, PhD using the Iowa Model. Prior to Year One and Year Two of the PIN, 30 attendees representing 15 Hawai'i health care organizations will participate in this workshop to develop and conduct EBP projects in their sponsoring organization. EBP workshop participants will receive ongoing coaching and support from Dr. Titler and the Project Team as they develop, implement, evaluate, and disseminate the resulting practice guidelines at the following year's PIN, on the Center's website, and in EBP journals.